Act 2 - Mahaan, Land of Dust
Timeline September 10th, 2014 - At 2:04Am, Olaf Kartoffel steps for the first time in Mahaan soil, and baptizes the land "Mahaan", for its massive size and greatness in beauty. September 12nd, 2014 - He finishes building a small lighthouse, providing him shelter. September 30th, 2014 - After 18 days, he finds people living in a cave on the southern part of the island. October 3rd, 2014 - He finishes studying the cavemen - They were 7 of them. October 4th, 2014 - Olaf starts teaching them how to speak properly, how to socialize and the simple rules that he offers. December 1st, 2014 - The students finally learned how to speak English and Swedish. December 25th, 2014 - Olaf teaches them the values of Christmas. February 12nd, 2015 - Each member of the community is civilized. February 13rd, 2015 - Olaf Kartoffel gives the famous speech "This land is your land" about uniting the people and creating a nation. February 14th, 2015 - Olaf Kartoffel is nominated king. February 20th, 2015 - The population is now 30. February 26th, 2015 - A plantation and a shop is set on the middle of the island. March 4th, 2015 - King Olaf I finds 6 islands in a range of 1km. March 6th, 2015 - Olaf relocates families to islands nearby, to start building settlements. April 2nd, 2015 - After one month, the population grows from 30 to 267. April 5th, 2015 - Olaf Kartoffel thought that would be a great idea if the land was called "Creeperland", since Creepers provided the people with gunpowder, that was used to light up the lighthouse. The "Creeper" was seen as Creeperland's national symbol. It represents the light that guides the path, a symbol of hope. April 27th, 2015 - King Olaf I creates the Creeperland Police Department (CLPD), which is responsible for justice and correction in Creeperland. The original headquarters were made inside the caves of the primordial people of Creeperland. May 1st, 2015 - A seventh island was found. It was later known as Las Vegas Island or Las Vegas (City), after the creation of states when Creeperland became The United States of Creeperland. May 20th, 2015 - The Royal Palace of Creeperland was drawn by a man named John Anderson. It was later sent the project to his majesty. May 21th, 2015 - The only building company in Creeperland at the time - BuildToBuild Construction Ltd. - took the initiative of building the palace. The company started building that day. June 4th, 2015 - The population grows to 503. The demand of discovering new land gets higher and higher each day. June 27th, 2015 - The construction company finished building The Royal Palace of Creeperland. The palace is home to the king and his family, Olaf Kartoffel; his wife, Leonor Kartoffel; his son, Lawrence Kartoffel. July 2nd, 2015 - The six islands are overcrowded. July 3rd, 2015 - Prince Lawrence sailed off Creeperland, with a chance of finding new land. July 4th, 2015 - After one day of search, Lawrence found a region covered with snow and high trees, with huge mountains and frozen rivers. This great mass of land, he called Alaska. July 5th, 2015 - Lawrence came back home to tell the good news.